The Short Fictets of Doom
by DawnoftheNutter
Summary: Some relatively short stories about our favorite captain and his crew. Will take some suggestions for other stories. WARNING: Cussing and Fluff abound. Rated T for teen, nothing really graphic. Final Chappie is up-don't kill me. R&R onegai
1. The Fidgety Monkey

Let's get started. A little lo-down before you start reading. This is my first OnePiece fanfic. There is no relationships in this story, maybe the next couple might. This for now is a Zoro/ Luffy Nakamaship, because I like them. Please remember to leave a review before you leave. And to all flamers, you can kiss my fire-retardant ass. Have fun and enjoy!

Title: Fidgeting Monkey

Summary: Monkey D. Luffy's first ever experience with a caffeine high.

The kind elderly bar tender held a hot cup of black liquid and placed it in the tired youth's hands.

Coffee was nothing new to many nineteen-year olds. However, Monkey D. Luffy was not most nineteen- year olds.

"Drink up, boy. I don't bite. This will warm ye' bones."

Luffy peered from under his hat, confusion evident in his face. To him, it smelt strangely invigorating, but very bitter.

"What is that? Is it medicine?" gesturing to the drink in his hands. The man chuckled in response.

"Well, I suppose it is…I thought a traveled person as yer'self would know about coffee. Got it special from South Blue— I'd say it'd put a kick in yer' step in no time, laddie." The bar keep left to wash tables.

Thinking back to when Zoro drank his liquor and how he would seemingly perk up instantaneously; he had assumed the effect on him would be similar.

Luffy brought the cup to his mouth and gulped it down. Three seconds later, he was choking at the burning liquid 'hot, hot, hot, hot!' He also noted that it tasted almost disgustingly bitter than what he had first anticipated.

"Oi, Ossan! What were ya' trying to do to me—that was Bitter! Little warning next time!" Luffy glared as the man busted out laughing, though he did not stop his table washing.

"Aw, the big pirate captain is bein' a baby, eh? You're fine; now, get going on back to yer' ship. You've been gone for a while now. Don't want to worry your crew, yeah?"

Luffy's glare lessened, realizing the man had a point, but he really didn't like being treated as a child.

"Thanks for the coffee, old man." Luffy left a couple of Beli and left.

On the main roadway back home, a tingling jittery sensation ran down Luffy's spine. 'Well, that's odd.'

To tell the truth, the sensation was actually nice, he felt alert, confident, prepared. The further he kept walking the happier he felt.

"This is some medicine, so much better than laughing mushrooms." His senses became hyper-active; he heard the daily conversations between the stall vendors and he smelt the sea air with hints of fish and flowers. Upon arrival at the ship he had decided to jump up to the roof tops to burn energy. Compared to this morning, it was like he actually had sleep!

Finally, he jumped on deck, only Zoro was there, but he was asleep. Apparently, the others went into town for supplies. Leaving Luffy to sit by himself on Thousand-Sunny's head mantle; unfortunately he could not sit still.

'Bored. Bored. Bored…Zoro…" a particularly cruel smile crept over his face.

*cue zee paint and brush*

'Sorry Zoro, this is what'cha get for sleeping on watch duty.' Luffy smirked as he finished up his last little 'artwork' before getting up to the kitchen. Nami always had coffee, meaning there was a supply in the kitchen! Luffy likes coffee.

Coffee. Must get coffee. He ran into Sanji's fortress. A sweet, yet viscous, wonderland of meats, fish, and other assorted goodies that he himself would like to partake in—but no! He was on, but one mission: make coffee.

Luffy quickly came to the realization that he had no idea how to make coffee. "what would the Ossan do?" Luffy sat cross-legged and pondered.

Fifteen minutes of actual thinking later.

"Yosh, I got it!" Luffy began scouring the kitchen, opening cupboards, drawers, breaking any locks all just to find a bag of coffee beans.

"Where would it be?" The bag stared innocently from the counter.

"Nah, that can't be it." Staring continued.

"Dammit." He grabbed the beans and went back to thinking.

"Finally…what was next?" the grinder-thingy! Since he never had any experience with the coffee grinder, it became…quite messy. A fine layer of coffee grounds dusted the wood flooring like an old beach home.

The long awaited last step was the only thing standing in his way of more energy. Luffy waited eagerly for the machine to finish.

The chime alerting coffee had finished chirped, meaning only one thing. Luffy grabbed the pot and chugged it, completely ignoring the cups.

With his new found energy boost, he bounded out of the kitchen (and the mess) and went to the navigation room [if merely to cure the boredom].

Curiosity led him to Nami's desk. Navigational charts and maps were haphazardly pinned to hooks and strewn across the room. The top most map was that of the last island they went to, Spring Island. Leaning against the desk he toppled over another stack of maps. One caught his eye however 'Impel Down' the only island on the grand line he never looked forward to seeing again.

"Why are you here?" interest piqued by the new find he up turned new stacks and entry logs to find anything of use: nothing.

"Too bad." Disappointed, he returned outside.

Once outside, he began to feel nervous and agitated, not entirely sure why his hands trembled he squeaked. What is going on!

All he could do was giggle, giggles turned into full blown laughter and tears; he still could not make sense of it.

On the upper decks of the Thousand Sunny, one moss-headed man awoke to the sound of his captain's laughter.

"Finally, 'bout time somebody came back.

He didn't even know what he was in for.

Upon reaching the lower deck, the second-in-command noticed something wrong with his captain. Luffy was laughing and crying at…nothing?

"Uhh…Luffy?" Zoro asked attentively.

"Hey, Zoro! This is so weird!" he held up his shaking hand. Luffy then shows him the widest smile he had ever seen. Zoro then noticed the glazed over expression in Luffy's eyes,

"Are you high!" Chopper. Where was Chopper. He'd know what to do…

"Nah, I am perfectly fine *snort*. The old man in town gave me coffee; it was so bitter at first, so I didn't like but then…"

Color drained from the swordsman's face… 'He said coffee, didn't he? As in something caffeinated—Oh shit, we are all going to die a flaming death. Ossan gonna' get shanked!'

Taking a calming breath to fend off any murderous thoughts, he sighed.

"Luffy, stay here and please…don't do anything."

"Is this a game! I love games, almost as much as meat, but not as much as you guys. You guys are too awesome!" *cuing the sparkle-eyes* note to self: Luffy is the same when drunk or hyper.

Still, something clicked.

"Say, Luffy. Don't you like to play a game?" The best way to get Luffy under control was to preoccupy him. As an afterthought Zoro decided to check the damage the hyper-rubber man had made.

"A game?"

"Yes, a game. Now stay put, if you move at all, you lose, clear?" As expected, Luffy's smile morphed into a look a determination. "Yosh!"

Now that Luffy was preoccupied, Zoro scanned the ship for any damages, to his horror; the only two rooms decimated by the rubber-twit belonged to the two scariest people alive. If Zoro wanted to live, and he did, he would need to clean the ship before the crew got back.

~MW~

Luffy still preoccupied as ever, realized he was losing energy too quickly. It had been nearly four hours since his last dose of coffee.

But he refused to lose, with eyes drooping he remained stationary.

~Zoro~

"I'm going to make sure that guy does not run off by himself next time!" Zoro ran throughout the ship with a bucket of cleaning supplies, first came the navigation room, since Nami was scarier than Sanji could ever hope to be.

Hours ticked away and the death threats and promises continued. All that remained was the kitchen, three more hours ticked by and he had finally finished. When it was done, Zoro was beyond all exhaustion.

He went back onto the deck and noticed Luffy fast asleep in the same position he was when he had left him.

"That's over." Zoro let out a yawn and stretched. Walking over near Luffy, he sat down and began drifting off.

~Everybody else~

"Ah~ such a nice day, truly touches my heart. But wait—I don't have a heart! Yahohoho—" the group merely face-palmed at the bone-humor.

"Hey, Ussop, what do you think Zoro and Luffy are up to?" Chopper innocently stares up at the sniper.

Adjusting his bag of new goodies over his shoulder, Ussop glances down at the doe-eyed reindeer, before laughing and rubbing the bottom of his nose.

"With Luffy, anything is possible."

Nami listened into their conversation, nodded in agreement.

Sanji swooned up to Nami, "Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, is there anything I can hold for you two lovely ladies?" The two looked back at the man's already full arms and shrugged.

"Sanji-kun, can you take these—my arms are starting to hurt." Nami and Robin said simultaneously.

"But of course, mon petit!" Nami and Robin smiled to each other. Unbeknownst to the poor chef, they were planning the documentation to make him their personal slave—legally and officially.

"A-re, I see the ship, you guys!" Franky whistled out.

"Is that moss-head asleep!" Sanji bypassed the ladder and jumped on the deck. What he saw surprised him.

Not only was Zoro sleeping, there was Luffy leaning on him, out cold. Zoro's right arm draped over Luffy's shoulder almost protectively.

"Minna (everyone)! I got blackmail~!" Sanji chirped to his comrades below.

"Oooo~ this I must see—but I don't have any eyes! Yahooho!"

Either way, the crew scrambled onto the deck. The reactions were as according:

"Oh my…"

"Are they sick?" Chopper runs around on the deck, panicking. "They need a DOCTOR, Doctor! Oh wait- Imma' doctor!"

"Chopper-kun, everyone is fine." Robin bent down to pick up Chopper and hugged him.

"Why don't you ever do that to me, Robin-chwan!" in comes the rocket tempest from Nami's corner. Meanwhile…

"Where's the camera?"

"They're drooling on my precious deck!"

"Kinda' looks like a cat, doesn't he?" What Zoro failed to notice was the 'artwork' Luffy had concocted early on his face. Panda-like markings and whiskers adorned his face. Going back…

After another pile-driver and an actual need for a doctor, they finally decided the fun was over.

"Oi, Shit-head captain, moss-head, wake up!" Sanji started to kick the two sleeping men. Zoro awoke startled.

"Ow, ya' bastard! What was that for! And what are you staring at?"

Quite honestly, "your face" Nami procured a mirror from her hand bag and handed it to Zoro. She then whispers to Robin, 'I'm not sure if that was a good idea.' 4…3…2…1…

"NANI!" looking over at the still unconscious Luffy "I'm gonna' cut you!" Robin used her Hana-hana-no-mi to easily subdue Zoro, and ushered him inside to get cleaned up.

In true Luffy fashion, Luffy remained unaware to the turmoil around him, and it wasn't until supper Luffy blearily woke up and followed his nose to the kitchen.

"What a head ache…" Luffy clutched his head in discomfort.

"You're tellin' me, punk. " Zoro looked up from the sink, face pink and raw from scrubbing.

"What happened?" Luffy didn't even remember leaving the bar that morning.

"You drank coffee." That earned a collective gasp from the rest of the galley.

"How is our ship still in one piece!" Franky stared horridly at the two for almost destroying his ship. Brook responded like it was like another day, 'Miracles' even the atheistic Zoro agreed.

Luffy put his head down on the galley table, "I promise to never drink coffee again." He declared before passing out at the table.

His second in command, set the towel down and went to carry the captain back to his room.

"At least this won't happen again." He chortled his way out the door.

Fin.


	2. Nervous Navigator and her sick Captain

Wow! Just one day on the internet and I had reviews! This is better than expected. Little warning about this next fictet, it is not as comedic as the first one. This is a **Sick!Luffy x Super fluff Nakamaship, **although, there is implied** LuNa**, if you turn your head and squint.

Please be gentle.

Title: A Nervous Navigator and her Sick Captain

Summary: Luffy manages to catch a virus on the day of a terrible storm. His comrades are attempting to stay by his side, while trying to protect the ship.

[P.S. Time line is after Robin joins the crew, so no Franky or Brooks]

Nine in the morning was always quiet on the Merry-go. Most were still in bed around this time. Only Nami, the ship's navigator, and Sanji, the chef, were up doing their daily tasks.

For Nami, this day was like every other day on the Grand Line. The log post still pointed ahead, the seas were calm and blue. And extremely empty.

Nami found herself wishing for land, supplies were running low (especially her coffee).

Waiting in the navigational room wasn't going to change anything, she decided to head downstairs for a cup of her morning brew.

Down in the kitchen, Sanji had been noticing some peculiarities about his morning routine. There was no resetting the human-mouse trap in front of the fridge, there wasn't any grumbling to be made about lost food. Everything had been left in perfect order.

Just as he was about to be lost in his thoughts, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Nami-swan, here is your coffee!" The chef did a plié with her coffee mug in hand.

While giving him a bemused look, she thanked him.

"Breakfast is almost ready, do you mind waking up Ms. Robin and the others?"

"Sure, Sanji-kun" Nami left the galley and went to the barracks first.

"Oi, Lazy-asses, breakfast is ready!" The only way to wake up boys is to be vicious and to the point apparently, being polite never worked. Nami rapt on the door several times; listened to the moaning and groaning in the other room, before leaving to wake up Robin.

First one out of the barracks was Zoro, followed by Ussop and Chopper. Each waited several minutes for their captain to come out. By the time Robin and Nami were out on the deck, the boys became worried.

"Guys, where is Luffy?" none of the others knew.

Ussop spoke up, "I heard him wake up earlier, but he didn't come back to the room." Chopper also recalled Luffy getting out of his cot very early. To be honest, the reindeer found it hard to believe the captain could remain silent for the whole morning.

"I'll go look for our stupid captain, everyone else go to breakfast. Curly-brow would be pissed if the food got cold." Despite Zoro's cool exterior, he was becoming worried as hell. Last night, Luffy had been acting odd; he only had one plate for dinner, and stayed out of the night's festivities.

The others left for the kitchen, before Sanji killed them for wasting food.

"I'll go with you~" Nami hopped into step with Zoro.

"Whatever—" with a visible eye roll, he kept walking. Meanwhile, Robin with her growing concern used her Hana-hana-no- mi to locate her captain. He had passed out in the crow's nest; he did not look well at all. If she tried to use her powers to get him out of there, he would just fall.

"Zoro, Nami! He's up in the crow's nest!" Sighing, Zoro climbed up the ladder, 'this is way too early in the morning, dammit!'

Upon reaching the basket, he had confirmed something was wrong with his captain. He was too pale, Zoro shook the teen's shoulder. It was too warm…

"Oi. Luffy. Luffy! Wake up you idiot!" Luffy didn't respond, as far as the swordsman could tell, the captain was breathing, though a little harshly.

Hearing Zoro panic, Nami rushed up the rope ladder. "Zoro, what's wrong."

It was odd to see Luffy so weak, so it was easy to say they were both shell-shocked.

"Everything."

Eventually, Luffy came to, wincing as the bright sun burned his eyes. He began light struggling against the swordsman's grasp. Nami held Luffy's face, for some reason he relaxed slightly. She gasped at the heat coming off him. "Luffy…"

"Stop moving, you're sick, you idiot." He stated calmly. Holding Luffy up when a wave of vertigo came crashing down. Luffy didn't respond, his eyes rolled in to the back of his head, and he collapsed. Zoro and Nami both caught the captain before he tipped over the basket.

"Nami, get Chopper. I'll drop the idiot captain in the infirmary." Zoro, still holding on to Luffy, shifted him so he was being carried piggy-back.

Nami only said "Don't drop him." Before rushing inside

Now that Nami and Robin rushed inside to get Chopper, Zoro finally acknowledged his worry. "This is so wrong." Feeling the hot breath burn his shoulder, Luffy's sweat made Zoro's shirt stick to his back. If Zoro's words meant something to some higher being, he prayed that his nakama would get better.

~NR~

"Oh no…" Nami held her head tightly, air pressure was dropping rapidly; it was a cyclone. Why now?

"Chopper, Zoro needs your help in infirmary. Everybody else a cyclone is coming, get your asses on deck NOW!" Nami now had a new reason to wish for land. Despite the chaos that ensued, Nami managed to bark out orders quickly and effectively, she stationed herself at the helm, steering the ship into safer waters.

The rest of the crew felt the wind picking up as waves started rocking the ship. The already wrecked mast creaked and groaned from stress. Ussop moved quickly to stabilize it. Then the rain started, beginning as a trickle turning into a mass downpour. Sanji ran about, raising the sails and manning the rudder. Robin secured as much as she could to the deck, arms sprouted from posts, rails, and flooring gripped onto anything within its reach. She rushed inside to avoid being swept out to sea.

In the infirmary, Chopper saw pure anxiety in Zoro's eyes. Luffy was shaking in the midst of a pain attack. It was obvious he was biting back a scream. His eyes rolled around in his head, in the heart of a nightmare

"Help him up, Zoro!" Chopper morphed into his man form in order to help the frazzled swordsman.

"How long?"

"'Bout a minute" his voice was high and tense.

Chopper began his examination of the patient. Visually, Luffy was so pale he was yellow-blue, unlike his usual tan. He is showing signs on anemia, shortness of breath, pain, delirum. This is a text book case of Malaria.

*Slight flash back to Luffy slapping his arm back at the uninhabited Jungle island a week ago*

"I need to check his temperature." If his guestimate was right, Luffy has been feeling sick a longer time than he was letting on; that made Chopper mad. Mad at Luffy for not trusting him to not come to him for treatment earlier. And mad at himself for not noticing his captain was suffering.

"43⁰C, last time I checked that is way too high. Zoro, please get an ice bath ready." In the meantime, Chopper first priority was to get Luffy hydrated. 'Dumbass captain.' Once that was done, Chopper loaded a syringe with Chloriquine. He honestly thought he would never have to use this medicine ever, it is apparently good to be over prepared.

'That should help.' "Zoro, is that bath ready yet?" Zoro came out of the bathroom dripping wet and shivering, "Yes, doctor."

Frowning and blushing at the name, the reindeer loaded Luffy into his arms and went to the bathroom.

As Luffy stopped moaning, the boat started to balance out. The storm had passed.

~Later~

"He is still not out of the woods yet." Chopper said as the Ice bath had melted into lukewarm water. "He'll need a lot of rest; I think it would be best if we got to an island soon." Nami had run from the helm sopping wet to see if her captain had made it through the storm. Ussop had come in with another broken nose. How? No one will ever know.

"Sensei, Is he okay!" To her surprise, everyone decided to join her. Sanji had burst into the room shirt torn, and slightly bruised from passing debris.

"Luffy will be fine. As long he gets his rest, and if that means strap him to the bed, so be it." Robin and Nami blushed at the implications.

"Understood." Shouted the crew, happy to still have their captain.

~Two days Later~

"Land-HO!" Sanji cried from the crow's nest. Luffy was somewhat up and about, due to Chopper firm convictions as a doctor, some of the practices of the Doctorine were revived. For now, it was strict bed rest.

And for the last two days Nami had gone without coffee, Zoro without sake, Sanji without cigarettes. It was about due time for a good supply run.

Did I mention there's this quaint little bar run by this kind old man…?

Fin


	3. Doctor Chopper and Mr Tony

Howdy! Please do not kill me for being so late for posting these things. School happened, after about 6hrs of homework later, I have been sleeping like a baby before I can post anything.

Also to my reviewers—I love you guys! (Well as much as a stranger can love another stranger…)

To my readers and non-reviewers—I like you guys, but the fact you don't review makes me sad. It makes me feel like I did a bad job…oh well.

All disclaimers are implied.

* * *

><p>Title: Doctor Chopper and Mr. Tony<p>

Summary: An experiment with rumble balls lead to…interesting results.

* * *

><p>The day started normally; the crew was doing all their daily tasks per custom on the ship.<p>

Brooks, once again, was on deck playing Binke's Sake on the violin (much to the annoyance of everybody, except Luffy and Chopper).

The Captain could be found on the head mantle, what he did up there—not many knew.

Yet again, Sanji and Zoro were fighting over something insignificant. Their mediator, Robin, stood accompanied by the yardman, Franky. Unbeknownst to the two quarrelling parties, a third had simply stated a solution almost half an hour ago. They had left to look out into space.

Ussop was found at the side of the ship, fishing. He pondered the many stories he would tell when he got home. Imagining the tales of 'the Great Ussop' made him chortle in delight.

Now Chopper…wait, where was Chopper?

Deep in the bowels of the ship lays a secret laboratory. Enter at your own peril, past the bolted door

Where impossible things may happen that, the world's never seen before! [Dexter's Laboratory—oh wait, wrong show…sorry]

This…This was Chopper's very own Rumble Ball facility. The wonderful creations that help the Mugiwara crew win countless battles against big-name pirates.

Though this day, Chopper had been feeling low-down in the dumps. For too long, he had been picked on by Sanji and Zoro about his natural fear of everything.

However, in is defense, he was a reindeer. Reindeers have a major flight or fight response! He may have eaten the hito-hito fruit, but he was by no means human.

"At last…" In between Chopper's hooves was a white rumble ball. With it was the end of his natural cowardice.

Now all that remained was to test it. Popping it in his mouth, he bit down with a satisfying crunch. It took mere seconds for it to take full effect.

For some reason, he had transformed into his man-beast state, a state that can handle the most testosterone.

'This is great! I finally show those two jerks a thing or two.'

One little thing Chopper forgot about testosterone, it tends to make anything thing a wee-bit aggressive. What was originally depression morphed into rage.

"Zoro…Sanji…" murderous thought were interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" _wow my voice just got deeper.' _ For a split second, he wanted to kill whoever was on the other side of the door. He jumped down on that thought quickly.

"It's Nami. Chopper-kun, you've been down here all day, come grab some lunch." Okay not so secret lab, I lied.

At the mention of food, Chopper's thought processes no longer applied. He bounded up the stairs before Nami could even turn around to follow.

Everyone sat down for lunch. However, through the meal, things took an interesting, but expected turn.

"Oi, Chopper! Stop stealing my food!" Luffy smacked Choppers hand away from his dish and stretched his other arm to take back his piece of meat.

Chopper, in return, growled and continued scarfing down food.

"Are reindeers even carnivorous?" Zoro asks Sanji in a whisper, Sanji shrugged in response.

Chopper overheard and bristled, "You gotta' problem with my eating habits, punks?"

The swordsman and the chef sat there in shock, the (Yes, they are admitting it) cute reindeer turned into an asshole wanting to start a fight.

Luffy sat quietly, no longer really interested in the food laying before him.

Ussop, himself was disturbed at what had transpired.

"What has gotten into you? You are a complete Ass—" a fuzzy fist collided with the sniper's nose.

"Ussop!" then the brawling started. Chopper leapt across the table and landed punches on the downed sniper.

Robin attempted to subdue him, but he broke out of her hold, knocking her back. Nami ran to her aid.

Now that three were out of the way, he turned his attention to the two sources of his anger. Both squeaked at his rage.

With a feral yell, he charged forward. Luffy who was still seated, lifted his hand.

"Gomu gomu no…" the reindeer stopped and turned, Franky cried for his ship, Brooks looked on in confusion, Zoro and Sanji ducked for cover. Nami yelled obscenities how he was going to break the ship. "Chop." No, it was not dramatic, nor was it boisterous. The crew opened their eyes, surprised they and the ship were not dead.

"Huh?" all see a passed out reindeer by Luffy.

"So this is why he is captain." Franky mused aloud.

" Shouldn't he be shifting back to normal?" Nami prodded the six-foot fuzzy beast with her foot.

"Nami-san, where was Chopper-kun when you brought him up for lunch?"

"The rumble lab—Oh…" it was like that answer had the meaning of life.

"Should we tie'im up, Cap'n?" Franky held several feet of rope, read to hog-tie the poor thing.

"No need. Look." Luffy points at Chopper, who had begun to shrink down to his original size.

Bloody with a broken nose, Ussop made a triumphant pose. "Once again, the Great Ussop defeated the mighty man-beast." The rest stare on nonplussed, 'he didn't do anything…' echoed in everybody's heads.

Nearly two hours later, Chopper awoke from his forced slumber. Not remembering very much, he looked around at his surroundings. He stared in horror as the kitchen was in shambles.

"Everyone! The kitchen is destroyed!" Chopper ran to the deck crying.

The crew truly smiled at the return of the doctor. 'Oh, thank goodness.'

"Don't worry about it!" Nami swooped down and pick Chopper up in a hug.

*Cue sudden and quick flash back* Chopper remembers what happened.

"I-I'm so sorry! I hurt you!" and forth coming were waterworks. The men decided to step in.

Zoro twiddled with his swords and awkwardly stated. "Look…you weren't yourself…ok?" He was never good at that whole 'cheering up' bit. However, he stepped closer and patted the reindeer on the head.

Still teary-eyed, Chopper accepted his words.

Luffy, forever on the head of Thousand Sunny, laughed. "You made today entertaining, I knew there was a good reason I made you our nakama." Everybody, including Chopper, face palms.

* * *

><p>Possibilities of next time: The Mugiwara dance crew, or 10 things that drive Sanji nuts.<p>

(both will be done, just a matter of putting which first)

P.S. please review.


	4. Nakama Potpourri

Hello All~ Can't expect you to forgive me for taking so long, but with college and the like I hope you will try. This story is the last, I know, I know... It takes place after movie 6 (I loved the drama~). Purely nakama (but if you squint there is a myriad of shipping possibilities ;) ) enjoy~

p.s. you know the drill with the disclaimer

As Luffy calmly asks for the whereabouts of his crewmates, Baron continually hints that one is dying with each passing minute. Baron can't help but laugh at Luffy's request.

"I won't let you hurt my nakama!" Luffy thrusts back his rubber fists, shooting them forward at the baron.

"Hohoho…you won't let me hurt your nakama? It's already too late for that, boy." The baron materializes a bow and arrow while Luffy attempts to attack.

Strengthened by his anger, Luffy readies an attack with his right fist, but an arrow quickly flies towards Luffy, piercing his hand into the giant rock behind him. Baron tells him that another one is disappearing. Luffy desperately reaches out but Robin completely disappears into the Lily Carnation.

Baron advances with his game by targeting the cook. Luffy calls his gomu gomu no pistol and attempts to use his right fist. The second arrow flies and pierces his right hand into the rock. Sanji disappears within the Lily Carnation.

Blinded by rage, Luffy attempts to use his left leg to attack, but Baron sends the third arrow towards him. Luffy loses his footing and falls, while Usopp sinks and disappears.

With one free leg left, Luffy tries a fourth time but fails again. All of his hands and feet were pierced into the rock. Each piercing arrow symbolized the death of each crewmate. Nami was the fourth to disappear in front of Luffy's eyes, but wasn't the last. The last one left was Zoro. With nothing left, Luffy stretches his neck in an attempt to save his last remaining crewmate. Because his extended neck was an easy target for Baron, he unleashes numbers of arrows which cut parts of Luffy's throat. Luffy manages to catch one of the arrows in his teeth and continues closer and closer to Zoro. Despite his efforts, Luffy reaches his limit. Upon impact with his head, his body gets pushed back to where the four arrows laid.

"Alone..."

It's taking all of Luffy's strength to lift his head up. Baron continues to lecture him about being alone. Luffy continues to be in pain and in silence.

"What do you choose? To live or to die?...You'd rather be dead than alone after all. Then die."

Baron readies the final arrow, but Luffy isn't doing anything to resist. It's as if he's letting it all sink in. Before the final blow is done, the ground below Luffy crumbles, and Luffy disappears below the earth's surface…and with that the dream ends.

Catapulting out of bed Luffy hurriedly checks over his crew, terrified and desperate to see them alive. Ussop lets one rip and funnily enough despite the tear gas, it releases the tension plaguing the captain's mind.

"Yokata…(thank goodness)" Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, Franky, Brooks are all sound asleep in their cots…he needs to see if the girls are alright.

He stumbles about the room, it was dark and he is tired, but the cold night air wakes him up immediately.

Slightly distracted he beings to remember the happenings on Omasturi Island, he still remembers the way his nakama acted towards one another; almost betraying one another because of a stupid game. To be honest, he is worried—worried that their relationship with each other would not be the same, distant—it would be the same as watching them die again. He remembers that agitating fear of watching them die, to feel that weak again was unacceptable. He remembers Sanji's stinging words and his crew's action signifying they lost all faith in him, he has to try harder as a captain.

Sanji and Nami apologized profusely for what happened, but they were right—he accepted their apologies and put it behind them. He resolves his need to train more, at the next island they will fuel up and he will go train for everything he is worth.

Before he realizes, the sun broke the crest of the horizon, and Zoro, Sanji and Nami were getting up for their morning routines. Breakfast smells particularly good this morning—bacon and French toast, but stealing food can wait, he needed to check on someone.

"Oi Robin, you up yet?" Luffy rapped on the women's cabin. "What is it, Captain-san?" _shit, I did not think this one through… _realizing he had no idea what he wants to say, he merely wanted to check on her, he mumbles, "Uh…just seeing if you are alright…"

Curiosity peaking, Robin opens the door, "Why wouldn't I be alright?" Luffy gapes at Robin's barely clothed form "P-put some clothes on! Sheash~" Both turning tomato red, Robin smiles gently, "my apologies, Captain-san."

A few moments later the archeologist is dressed and going back to her earlier inquiries. "So what did you mean by what you said earlier?" She looks over her captain, he looks…tired, at best. "You haven't been sleeping, have you?" Luffy in return looks mildly surprised and looks away sheepishly, "I suppose not."

Robin had been one of few who had remained at her captain's side in Omatsuri Resort, Zoro and Chopper were the others, but fights with the others spilt them up to be picked off one by one. She remembers being absorbed by the Lily Carnation, it was a violating experience—she is not sure the others remember. Nevertheless, she can see the toll it took on their captain.

"May you walk me to breakfast, captain-san?" she supposed it was best to change the subject, Luffy beamed at the request.

"Sure." The two did not hold arms, or anything like that, they just walk causally side by side to the galley.

"Good morning, Robin-chawn~" how the cook manages to do a pliet every morning without kicking anyone in the face still remained a mystery, even to Robin.

"Good morning, Sanji-kun." She and Luffy sit next to each other at breakfast; she notes troublingly that Luffy is not stealing food from Ussop or Zoro—he is barely eating at all. It seems his first mate and the chef notices too.

"Oi Luffy, you don't like what I make you?" Sanji didn't sound angry, just mildly perturbed. Luffy looks slightly dazed at the question, then laughs, "What are you saying? Don't say stupid things." Nami snickers at the irony of the statement. Jokes aside, the volume of the galley went almost silent.

Annoyed by the lack of normalcy, Luffy growls "What?" sensing a fight about to start, both Zoro and Robin stand up and take the captain outside, Zoro slings him over his shoulder while robin keeps him bound in her fleurs.

"Wha-? Zoro? Robin? What are you doing! Lemme' go, dammit!" Luffy weakly struggles in Zoro's grip, disturbing the first mate further—his captain sends him flying on a mere whim, what is up with this? Just to be safe, he and Robin bound their captain to a barrel, giving a justified look over.

"You will tell us what is wrong, you shitty captain." The words seem to strike a chord with Luffy, who looks down at the floor.

_"Luffy... what are you going to do? It was your decision from the beginning. You wanted to come to this island! All of this happened because... of you, Luffy."_ Hell, it has been almost two months—gotta' get past this. Tears prickled his eyes…_alone…I don't wanna' be alone._ Being tired, angry, and scared he bucked against his restraints.

"When I get loose, there is gonna' be hell to pay!" His face did not match his words; it is drained and weary, borderline ill looking. He felt almost willing to communicate through his eyes, wanting to tell Zoro everything. Zoro shocked by the despair filling his captain's eyes, knelt to be eye-level with his captain. _..Luffy… _

The crew looks on in wonderment, how could they not see their captain was in pain? No one cracks jokes; this was too serious for that. However, they cannot help but reaffirm why Zoro had been chosen as first mate. Nami, who had been the last to leave Luffy, broke down _I'm so sorry, Luffy…_

"Idiot, we ain't gonna leave you!" Zoro finally deduces what was wrong, seemingly out of character hugs his captain, Robin joins in the hug. Quickly Luffy realizes the whole crew is hugging him, and he lets out a sob.

"I was so weak, too weak to save any of you…I am ashamed." His straw hat back in the room could not hide the sorrow emanating from him. He did not try to shake off the contact, but he did not embrace it either. His sobbing quieted down, the crew realizes the captain fell asleep leaning on his people.

"Stupid Captain." If ever at that moment the crew felt as one, they paid no mind. Not a word was spoken, but everyone knew what was being said, they renewed their ambition to protect their captain, and fulfill each of their dreams.


End file.
